


When I was younger.

by Unstoppable4ce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable4ce/pseuds/Unstoppable4ce
Summary: When I was younger I thought I had it all.AKAAuthor was bored and this came to mind. She hopes all you wonderful people enjoy reading this.WARNING: Not proofread. And it's a thought process, so it's kinda meant to be everywhere.So, read at your own risk.





	When I was younger.

When I was younger, I thought I had everything I could ever want. I had parents who were proud of me and my achievements. I was in both the top science and art guild since I was that exceptional. I also finally had a baby cousin, someone I could look after and tease when he grew up.

Then Krypton was ending. I was sent off in my spaceship after Kal, told to protect him and teach him of the Kryptonian ways. As the eldest daughter of the House of El, it was my duty to do so. I followed him but I watched as my parents waved me off, as they grew smaller. I also watched as my birth planet was destroyed right in front of my own eyes. My parents along with it.

I screamed. I cried. I broke down.

But I got myself back up. I grew determined to follow my parents last wish.

Then I got stuck in the Phantom Zone, a place that was so endlessly barren. I wasn't physically awake but I wasn't completely asleep. It just meant that I could hear everything that happened for the Phantom Zone isn't just a physical prison, it's also a mental prison. It cages you away from any positive thoughts, just surrounding you with so much negativity.

The amount of screaming that was heard throughout the whole plane was horrifying. 

At first. 

Being stuck there for 24 years wasn't easy, I eventually grew mental shields to protect myself. But I also just got used to it as my spaceship just aimlessly drifted across.

Then I got out. My spaceship crashed on Earth and this strange man wearing the symbol of the House of El, speaking to me in very broken Kryptonese. Practically butchering my mother tongue. But I could make out what he was saying. 

I was finally on Earth. I was relieved. 

If only for a short moment.

To find out that the strange man I was talking to was my baby cousin, it was strange. For someone who was younger than me he sure looked older than me, was my thought. 

Then I remembered my parents wish. I tried so hard to get him to understand that I was there to protect him. But he said he didn't need me for that.

I then tried to get him to understand that I should still be in his life. But he said he didn't need me for that. He didn't want me to be in danger he explained.

I didn't ever think that I was going to lose every blood relative of mine. I had nothing.

I was essentially brokenhearted and just lifelessly followed him as he took me to my new beginning.

That's when I met Alex.

Alex who hated me because I came out of nowhere. Who hated me because of how weird I was and was basically ashamed of me because of it. 

But she came around, eventually. 

She saw how shattered I was. She saw how overwhelmed I was with everything. She saw how short I was away from breaking into even more pieces. 

So she tried her hardest to piece me back together. No matter how many years it'd take her, she'd try her hardest.

I also noticed how every time she took care of me, a crack would show on the mask that she has. Her mask that shows how strong she is. I would also try my best to catch any pieces that fell and tried fixing it back on. 

Somewhere along the way of catching pieces of each other, we actually caught each other.

Does that make sense?

She became my main reason for everything. She wanted me teach her everything I knew and remembered about Krypton, she said that just because my planet is gone doesn't mean my culture doesn't exist, it is a part of who I am and she wanted to know ALL of me. 

When I was younger, I thought I had everything. But now?

Now I have Alex.

I can say with confidence that I have everything I have and will ever need/want.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this after reading it and that it kinda, sorta, maybe, made sense to you. 'Cause I'm still trying to make sense of it and I'm the one that wrote(/typed) this ish.
> 
> Leave a comment of your thoughts or a kudos if ya liked it. Don't if you don't want to, I'm just thankful you chose to read this.
> 
> Much Appreciated,  
> V.


End file.
